Kenesha
History (Submitted by Oracle) Kenesha: Prehistory (~10,500 BCE) Kenesha spent thousands of years unaware of why she had been given the Khera word for survivor as a name. She was raised in the Coda tradition by the Kheran noble the Lady Harmonious of Red Lament, the only known living member of the pantheon to have even given birth to two live children, but Kenesha's constant inquiry as to her father's identity was never answered. Kenesha: Prehistory (~10,000 BCE - ~6,000 BCE) After undergoing a failed mating ritual as was customary on Khera, Kenesha was free to pursue any lifestyle of her choosing. Interested in knowledge of all sorts, she became an apprentice to the curious Lord Emp and was part of the strike team which captured the Daemonite Leaders but ultimately crash landed on Earth. Kenesha: Prehistory (~6,000 BCE - ~2,000 BCE) After the crash, Kenesha initially stayed close to her fellow Coda and sister, Lady Zannah. As Zannah had been off fighting many conflicts, Kenesha was hoping this time on Earth could be spent getting to know her sister better. But the two found they were very different people. Zannah sought bloodshed and Kenesha had knowledge was best found in times of peace and prosperity. Cordelia Matheson: ~2,000 BCE - 1867 CE In her search for knowledge, Kenesha was fascinated by magic but found she had little gift for it. Still, in her quest to understand the occult, she came to possess a pair of boots which allowed her to run incredibly fast and even teleport herself. Kenesha also found a mystic bag that seemingly had no bottom. Armed with these artifacts, and a few other trinkets and tools she herself had built from the wreckage of their ship, Kenesha became a skilled adventurer and in her search of El Dorado, came to find herself in America where she eventually found the Kheran Yon Kohl living in the wild West. Cordelia Matheson: 1867 - 1946 It was here, in the American frontier, that Kenesha met Mabel Blight, a school teacher that both Yon and Kenesha came to fancy. Through a series of events, the love triangle became a team of adventurers and remained close for the better part of a century before Kenesha and Mabel were separated from Yon during the Second World War. Believing Yon dead, the two ladies mourned their loss for several months before setting off to pursue fame and fortune in the Far East.Network Files: Kenesha of Khera (1/2) Savant: 1946 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Vibe) Someone should inform Kenesha that there's some wannabe in Gotham City besmirching the good name of Savant. There is no greater crime than being unoriginal in your choice of moniker. * (Submitted by Operator) I heard chatter Savant Garde were in The Swamp in November of 2016, trading bullets with the China White Triad. Possibly related to a Chinese relic. Anyone got intel to back this up? * (Submitted by Mr_Roboto37) Pretty sure I found photographic proof that during the 1920s Kenesha was 'Alice Bell', an acclaimed archaeologist that simply vanished in the 1930s. The resemblance is uncanny. Threat Assessment Resources * Kheran Physiology ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Physiology ** Immortality * Genius Intellect * Grandmaster of Many Scientific Fields ** Archaeology ** Engineering ** History ** Linguistics * Seven League Boots * T.O.T.E. (Transpatial Object for Teleporting Everything) Weaknesses * Kheran Pride * Daemonite Prejudice Trivia and Notes Trivia * Among the gadgets she has one allows her to fuse Kheran DNA to a human body. The only successful person who survived the procedure is Mabel Blight. All previous test subjects died. * She modeled for Leonardo da Vinci. Notes * Her looks are based on her appearance in The Wild Storm, Vol. 1, except the color of her hair, which is based on her appearance in the Wildstorm line of comics (when it was part of Image Comics). * Her birth date is a nod to her first appearance: WildCATs #11, June, 1994. * Vibe's supplemental report is a nod to a Birds of Prey villain named Savant. Links and References * Appearances of Kenesha * Character Gallery: Kenesha Category:Characters Category:WildCATs Members Category:Aliens Category:Savant Garde Members Category:Immortality Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Kheran Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Opalite Category:Archaeologists Category:Female Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:27th Reality